


A Reunion

by AlisonKay18



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protective Siblings, Reunions, Sisters, adopted sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonKay18/pseuds/AlisonKay18
Summary: Adopted Sisters Lexia and Gamora reunite, but Thor and Loki doesn't know they're related until Gamora tells them.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)





	A Reunion

Lexia's POV

Me, Thor and Loki walk around a building which was in Sakaar we was doing a favour for the Grandmaster. Loki held onto my hand tightly. 

We are not together but he is overprotective of me, so is Thor but Loki even more. I look up and he just smiles slightly which makes me blush a little so I look away.

"So, why are we here again?" I ask both Thor and Loki, "we've been through this Lex." I roll my eyes but then spotted something green, the only person that I know of is Gamora. 

"I'll be right back." Loki nods and let's go of my hand reluctantly "be careful Lex." Loki says as he turns to Thor. 

I walk around until I hear my name called "Lexi, over here." I turn around and see my sister well adopted sister. 

"Shhh, shhh. What are you doing here?" I ask her "me? What about you?" She asks "I ask you first." I crossed my arms. "I'm in this chair, get me out." Gamora says "I can't." I reply to her "what you mean? Where's your chair?" 

"I don't have a chair." Just then I feel presence behind me, I know that it's Thor and Loki, just then the Grandmaster comes towards us and Loki immediately stands by my side. 

"I take it you know her then." I chuckle nervously "I've never met this women in my life." I say pointing towards Gamora, who looks irritated. "She's my sister." Gamora says. 

"WHAT?!" Both Thor and Loki says, well yells "adopted." I reply before turning to both of them "you never asked so I didn't tell you." I shrug. 

The Grandmaster then walks away, "you on your own?" I ask "no I am not. Peter, Mantis, Drax, Rocket and Groot." When she says Groot I immediately smile but then I try to hide it. "And of course Nebula." I freeze slightly when I hear about my other sister, I mean adopted-sister. Me and Nebula never got along with eachother. "Maybe we should be leaving." Loki whispers in my ear, snapping me back to reality "y-yeah. I'll see you around sister." I say as me, Loki and Thor walk away. Loki of course holds my hand protectively as we do.


End file.
